


Short USUK Stories: A Kiss

by lovelytomeetyou



Series: [APH] USUK One Shots [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-02
Updated: 2011-08-02
Packaged: 2017-11-21 22:17:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/602679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelytomeetyou/pseuds/lovelytomeetyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alfred has a request that startles his best friend, Arthur: a kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Short USUK Stories: A Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Title: A Kiss  
> Rating: T  
> Character(s)/Pairing(s): UsUk  
> Summary: High School setting. Alfred has a request that startles his best friend, Arthur: a kiss.  
> Disclaimer: This series does not belong to me.

"Hey, Artie"

"What is it, git?" The Brit turned around, already annoyed at the American's use of the nickname. Said American was also already neglecting his homework while Arthur was working on his own. Arthur reminded himself never to have a study group with Alfred ever again.

"Kiss me."

Every last coherent thought in the Brit's mind suddenly disappeared and he could only stare, open mouthed and wide eyed, at the teen before him.

"Pardon?"

No, he did not hear that correctly. It was a misunderstanding. It had to be. There was no way Alfred, the school's quarterback, nominated hero of the team; the incredibly popular Jones was asking him for a kiss. There was no way Alfred, his best friend, was asking him for a kiss. Yes, Arthur thought, he probably misunderstood it.

"Kiss me, Arthur."

So it wasn't a misunderstanding. That didn't make him feel better. Actually, it did. B- But just a little! After all, his best friend was now an attractive and admirable young man? Even though Arthur was admittedly gay and had quite some experience on the subject, he would never admit he was in love with his best friend. He was absurdly scared of what would happen to their relationship if he confessed. The American had always been extroverted and popular, especially now that he was known for not only being good with sports, but also good with math, aside from his looks. Indeed, quite a catch. No wonder he was always surrounded by people. What saddened the Brit was the fact Alfred was always with a new girlfriend and never seemed to give boys, especially him, any thought at all. So he came to the conclusion Alfred was definitely not gay and he did definitely not like Arthur that way. Or so he thought.

As he stared at those vivid blue eyes adorned by glasses and pouty pink lips, he quickly caught himself. This could not happen. Different from him, Arthur was popular and he could not compromise the younger teen's reputation because of a mistake. He could not-

Everything stopped when he felt a pair of lips touch his own. Those soft lips had with a slight taste of chocolate - funny, he expected hamburgers - and were pressing softly Arthur's without moving. Mesmerized for a few seconds, Arthur instinctively returned the kiss. He tilted his head, adjusting more comfortably to the kiss, he felt Alfred's shoulders relax. He then realized the American was quite shy, as if he didn't have enough experience... No, that couldn't be. This was Alfred, for Christ's sake! This was the charming young man who received one love letter per week - even competing with that bloody frog - and was adored by every girl - and boy - in the school. This was the American who could constantly be seen with a new date every month, for Arthur's frustration - not that he would ever admit it.

After a few minutes, though, Arthur noticed that the American didn't deepen the kiss, even if he seemed to want to. Many times he felt a tongue touch his teeth but it was already gone when he would finally open his mouth. Before he could use his own tongue the American broke the kiss and gasped for air. Shyly, Alfred turned his head up and noticed Arthur was staring confusedly at him, which made the American blush madly and fidgeted a little.

"So, uhm... Did you... Like it?" The teen's face was now covered by his bangs as he refused to meet Arthur's gaze.

"I- I- yes, of course!" Arthur quickly answered. Although the kiss in itself hadn't been great, the feelings Alfred caused in him more than counted.

"Liar." Those whispered words pierced through Arthur's heart as the American lifted his face, still with crimson red cheeks. "I know it wasn't good. I really hoped... I mean, I've practiced and everything... God knows I did and with those annoying girls, which sucked-"

"What?" The Brit could only stare. Don't worry, Arthur reminded himself, it's just Alfred's stupid talk, it's nothing, it's nothing, it's nothing...

The blue eyed blond was fidgeting while trying to find the right words to express how he felt, something he wasn't very good at. "I mean... I've practiced. I heard talk from friends, asked for advice, watched some programs... I even read a stupid girl's magazine, man! Do you even know how humiliating that was?" As he watched the blank face of the green eyed blond, he continued. "I really, really wanted to do this right. I'm not really romantic and I don't have any experience with this type of thing, so I didn't know what to do... Especially with your history of relationships, I mean, that's one long list, dude!" As the volume of his voice kept getting higher with ever word, Alfred practically shouted the last words.

Out of the blue, Arthur laughed loudly. Now it was Alfred's turn to stare bewildered. Despite how nervous he was, seeing Arthur's smile always relaxed him and he quickly smiled and joined the other's laughter. He could never get enough of Arthur's laugh or smile, they were so rare! The two teenagers were soon gasping for breath between laughs and looking merrily at each other. Soon tension came once more and they fell into silence, turning away their glances. Both were blushing and didn't dare to look at each other.

"Uhm..." They muttered at the same time, catching each one's attention and once again their gazes met.

Alfred, who was the talkative one, for once couldn't bring himself to speak so Arthur decided to do the talking.

"You said you've practiced, haven't you?" As a response, the American nodded.

Arthur couldn't repress a smirk when he asked the next question. "And you've read a girl's magazine?"

Alfred blushed till his ears and once more, only nodded.

"Then all of those girls... You only dated them for practice?" Arthur didn't need an answer for that one and Alfred knew it. As confused as the Brit was, he was also immensely happy, for he always liked Alfred, but was too afraid to confess when the American dated so frequently girls only. Finally, Arthur gathered his courage and asked a final question. "Why?"

After a short silence the American answered in a whisper.

"Because I didn't want to disappoint you."

Arthur gasped. What was the usually obnoxious git talking about? He didn't care for anyone's opinions, as he was incredibly proud. But Arthur knew that wasn't true. Alfred was actually quite shy with emotional subjects and was constantly seeking approval from some people. Those people were his parents and sometimes his twin brother - what's his name? - And as much as the American would never admit it, Arthur himself. The Brit knew this other side of the American but still couldn't understand why would Alfred think he would be disappointed? Seemingly reading his thoughts, the American continued.

"I know you have... experience with that type of thing. Heck, you even dated Francis!" That, Arthur interrupted, had never been a relationship, while Alfred ignored him. "And you're British! You are a fucking British in America! You and that hot accent can get anyone you'd ever want!" Did Alfred just call him hot? No, just his accent. Good, otherwise he would blush to no end. "... And you're hot too, y'know..." Oh. Oh? Arthur could even feel his face and ears burning, and that would probably last quite a long time.

Alfred muffled a laugh as he watched the Brit's face go through all shades of red, while stuttering something. Yep, that was his Arthur, alright. His tension had disappeared and he was happily gazing his best friend's form, face and eyes. God, those eyes were one of the first things that made him fall in love with the Brit. He quickly tried to think of something else, he didn't know if Arthur loved him too and he already said too much.

The green eyed teen soon calmed down, shutting his mouth and looking at the American; he couldn't bring himself to believe Alfred thought he, of all people, was hot and kissed him. He mumbled a weak "why" and shifted his gaze at the floor, still blushing.

"Are you asking me why I like you?" Arthur could only nod, still not looking at Alfred. "Uhm... So, I know I tease you a lot, but that's my way of showing how much I care and... Dammit Arthur! It's not my fault it's so fun to tease you because you start blushing and get all cute and stuff!" As a response, the Brit gasped and blushed even more. Alfred had to resist the urge to hug him right now and then. "What I mean is... I... I like you, Arthur. Really, really like you, and not like a friend. I've felt like this for a long time but I didn't know how to show you and I was afraid I would embarrass myself. So... I decided to kiss you in a heroic way and they you'd fall for me! Okay, just kidding... But that was the best plan I had in mind."

Arthur chuckled and smiled warmly at the American, who blushed, both of their hearts beating loudly. "That's okay, Alfred. I did like the kiss as well. There is no need to worry about my experiences, as you put it, because most of them were entirely physical and didn't have any emotion, like what we had now." As he said those words, Arthur's cheeks reddened even more. "I... I like you too, Alfred. I've liked you for some time as well, but I was too scared to do anything about it so, for once, I'll admit and say you were quite heroic."

The American instantly beamed and hugged the smaller man, with no intention of letting go, as they smiled at each other. Alfred was covering Arthur's faces with short kisses, while holding him even closer and laughing all the while. If there was a perfect moment in each of their lives, this was probably the closest thing until then. But as reality pulled Arthur back, he interrupted the moment.

"We... We can't do this, Alfred." The hurt look on Alfred's face was too much, so Arthur turned his gaze away.

"Why? Is there something wrong? Is it my lack of experience? Do I really suck that much?" By the younger teen's high pitched voice, Arthur realized he was near crying and that startled the Brit.

"No, no, Alfred. That's not it. It's just… I'm worried what might happen to you."

"What do you mean?" Damn the boy and his obliviousness. But that was also one of the points that made Arthur fall in love with him.

"You're popular, Alfred. I'm not nearly as popular as you and honestly, I don't care about that, but you  _do_." The American's frown seemed to slowly fade and Arthur continued. "I'm not popular  _and_  I'm a guy. If you stay with me, you'll lose the popularity you love so much!"

Arthur expected a range of expressions from the younger teen, even rage or sadness, but he never expected Alfred would smile once again. The American, who was now laughing of Arthur's own surprised expression, said with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Is that what you were so worried about? Haha, why didn't you say so? If my so called friends won't accept you and me, they aren't really friends. I love  _you_  much more than I love my popularity, Arthur."

That earned an intense brush that crept through the Brit's face. Alfred held Arthur's hand and brought it to his face, nuzzling it. Gathering all his courage and taking a deep breath, Arthur asked once more.

"Why?"

Alfred smiled once more, now holding both of Arthur's hands and leaning closer.

"Because I love you. I always have." And blushing, he stopped only inches away from the other's rosy lips. "I- I don't have a lot of experience, but I'll do my best… if you'll accept me."

With a smile, Arthur closed their distance and started the second of many kisses they'd eventually have, adding.

"Just kiss me, you git."

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of my 'Short Stories Featuring England' multichapter fic at ffnet. I'll only upload two chapters (the ones featuring the USUK pairing) which are coincidentally also the longest ones. If you're interested, you can read all chapters here: http://www.fanfiction.net/s/7246123/1/Short-Stories-Featuring-England
> 
> Thank you for reading,  
> Fieldings aka LovelytoMeetYou


End file.
